


Oddments

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: This will include the pieces I've done as part of a Daily Drabbles collection, where we're given a random word and write a fic of exactly 100 words using that word.Stories will be all over the map, so any archive warnings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. If you think I missed warning for something, please let me know.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 50
Collections: Prodigal Son Drabble Dump





	1. Loud

Everything filters in at once. It’s too bright, and too loud and everything fucking hurts. 

Malcolm groans and the sound echoes through his head, jarring painfully.

It takes a moment to recognize JT's voice calling his name, but when he does he tries to turn his head towards the man’s voice.

“Bright. Dude, don’t move.”

Heavy hands land on his shoulders as he tries to pull himself upright, but they’re unnecessary. The pain stops him almost immediately.

“Wha-" He tries to speak but can’t seem to form the words.

“You’re gonna be okay, just stay still.”

For once, he listens.


	2. Tight

Bright was kicking himself, unsure how he could have missed that their killer wasn't working alone. All of the minor discrepancies in his profile should have led him to realize that they were after a duo, but he'd been so exhausted from the increased night terrors that he missed it and they'd been caught completely unawares when they chased after the killer.

Now he and Gil were jammed together in a pantry after one killer managed to get Gil's gun. The space was far too tight for two grown men.

"Think you missed something, kid." Gil whispered.

"You think?"

Fuck


	3. Shape

He stares up.

It reminds him of when he was a kid, laying back on the grass and staring at the sky, watching the clouds change shape and turn into an elephant or a racecar. 

But now, instead of grass he feels cold asphalt beneath him, and he slowly realizes that what he'd thought were clouds is the billowing smoke from an explosion.

An explosion at the home of the man they suspected was responsible for a series of garbage can bombs around the city. 

An explosion that took place after the rest of the team had already gone inside.


	4. Coach

That's it, my boy." Martin smiles, pride glowing warm in the words. "Just like that."

Malcolm's torn. More than anything else, he loves it when his father talks to him like that, when he smiles at him like that. Like he's the most amazing boy in the world. It makes him feel special. Feel seen.

But he doesn't want to hurt the girl that's sprawled out on the table beneath them.

Martin senses the hesitation and gently coaches him how to do it properly. "That's it, just press a little harder, Malcolm." Martin absolutely beams as he does. "Now twist."


	5. Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content - Malcolm/Gil

Gil walks in to find him kneeling at the base of the staircase, naked and in position. Back straight and chin held high, eyes lowered to the floor as a sign of submission, hands splayed palm down on his thighs. He's already wearing his worn leather collar and, walking around him, Gil can just glimpse the base of a butt plug wedged firm in his ass.

He's offering himself to Gil. To use his body and take his pleasure however he wants. 

"You want Daddy's cock tonight, baby?" Gil practically growls. "You'll have to earn it."

"Yes daddy. Thank you."


	6. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death

Malcolm's a fighter.

His entire life's been one ongoing battle, complete with blood, bodies and nightmare-inducing terrors that leave him shaking and screaming in the emptiness of the night.

Still he forges on.

There's a strength deep inside that pushes him to continue. To prove he's his own man and controls his own destiny.

But that strength disappears after Gil's funeral.

He slides down the wall and collapses into nothingness, head buried in his hands as his will to continue falls away faster than his tears. 

Malcolm's a fighter. But there comes a point where he has to admit defeat.


	7. Suntan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M - Malcolm and Gil

Malcolm watches from the veranda as Gil lounges by the pool, completely naked and working on his already gorgeous suntan. They have the private villa for another week and Malcolm is beginning to think that Gil will look like a bronzed god by the time they leave. The man certainly enjoys basking in the sun, and Malcolm enjoys watching him relax from the sanctuary of the veranda, flowy drapes blocking the sun from reaching his sensitive skin. The way Gil languidly stretches out, the curve of his cock where it rests along his belly - the man is beautiful like this.


	8. Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague mention of suicidal thoughts

He wakes screaming but the nightmare doesn't end. It never ends. Because then she's there, beside his bed, filthy and decaying. 

"Find me."

"I'm trying." A whisper

"Find me."

"I'm trying!" A scream.

He drops his head, grabs fistfuls of hair and pulls, lets the screaming consume him. Six nights in a row. He can't continue like this.

Even in the dark, he can see the bottles of pills lining the counter. He doesn't have to continue like this.

Instead, he grabs his phone.

"Gil. I need help." Broken. Scared.

"I'm coming." Warmth. Love.

With help, he can keep going.


	9. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Gil relationship

"Papa! Papa! I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty rascal!" The little boy laughs from his perch on top the slide.

Gil rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Daddy taught you that, didn't he?" Gil cast a despairing glance at his husband where he was waiting at the bottom of the slide.

"Yes!" their son squeals before launching himself down the slide and into Malcolm's waiting arms.

Malcolm spins them around, their laughter echoing through the park, before setting him down so he can run over to Gil for a hug from papa, too.

It's a perfect day.


	10. Jury

Malcolm's been missing for two days before they finally figure out where the killer has him. They burst in, guns drawn, but freeze at the sight.

The room is outfitted as a torture chamber and there's blood everywhere. Splatters of dried blood, darkened to a rusted brown, coat the walls. The floor is worse, with congealing puddles that coat their shoes when they finally move forward.

They find Bright in a jury-rigged iron maiden, a steady stream of blood flowing from the base onto the already coated floor. The spikes piercing his body are the only thing keeping him upright.


	11. Comprehensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M, explict sexual content - Malcolm and Gil

"So Bright, was this what you had in mind with your 'comprehensive research into prostate stimulation'?" Gil asks, pressing the sound deeper into Malcolm's cock before letting it pop up and pressing it in once more. He slowly fucks Bright's cock with the rod, shallow thrusts that light up the nerves inside his urethra.

Malcolm pulls against his restraints and whimpers as Gil pushes it deeper inside until it finally, _finally_ , hits his prostate and his body feels like it's on fire. It's more intense than he expected and when Gil starts rocking the sound he swears he sees stars.


	12. Witch

"Another one of your freaky murders," JT mutters, leading Bright up to the latest crime scene.

The massive pentacle, painted in blood on the wall, is the first thing to catch Malcolm's eye. The five bodies on the floor are a close second.

An altar has been laid out at the front of the room. Candles, crystals, even an athame, ritualistically placed beside an ancient grimoire.

"This some kind of witchcraft or devil-worship thing?" JT asks, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"No," Bright says absently, taking in the scene. "But the killer sure wants us to think it is."


	13. Relinquish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M - Malcolm and Gil relationship

"I, Malcolm Bright, humbly request that you, Gil Arroyo, accept me as your submissive." Malcolm looks up through his lashes where he's kneeling in front of the man. "I relinquish control of my life and my body to you. It is my intent to submit to your needs and desires. I vow to you my unerring respect, faithful obedience and total honesty." He breathes deeply as Gil wraps the monogramed collar around his throat and locks it in place. His voice trembles with love as he adds, "Any symbol of ownership you bestow on me will be worn with pride."


	14. Tail

"Daddy?" 

Malcolm closed the folder he was looking through and looked up at his son. "Hey buddy. It's pretty late, what are you doing up?"

His son rubbed his eyes with a frown. "Papa said I'm made of snakes and snails and… and…"

"Puppy dog tails?" Malcolm finished.

"Yeah," he said, bottom lip trembling.

"It's just a silly rhyme," Malcolm assured, scooping his little boy up. "Let's go back to bed, and then in the morning we'll tell Papa 'no more fibs!' okay?"

"Will you come sleep in my bed?" The question is muffled into his shoulder.

"Of course, buddy."


	15. Lease

Gil stares, mouth agape, at the mint-condition 1969 Pontiac Lemans. Caught somewhere between persian and cobalt blue, it is, perhaps, the most beautiful car Gil's ever seen. 

It also costs more than he takes home in a year, maybe two.

He scrubs a hand over his face, preparing for the gut-wrenching loss of something that wasn't his to begin with. "Bright, I can't."

Malcolm's trying hard to assuage his own guilt. "I knew you'd say that, so instead of buying it, I arranged a one year lease. You can drive this while we work on getting your car properly restored!"


	16. Session

"Martin," the doctor sighs, "you can't continue to use our group therapy sessions as your playground."

Martin sits straighter, apparently offended at the notion. "I'm not _playing_ at anything, Stanley. Role play can be an integral part of cognitive therapy. If I'm to work through my self-defeating behaviours when it comes to my relationship with my son, then analyzing the patterns I tend to exhibit is a crucial part of the process!"

"Fine," Stanley shakes his head in defeat, "But you need to stop pressuring Hector into playing Malcolm. Frankly, Martin, it's getting a little weird. For all of us."


	17. Merit

Malcolm hauled himself onto the shore, toting the waterlogged evidence proudly over his head. "Got it!" He panted, grinning wildly.

"Bright, are you insane?" Dani shouted from atop the bridge, fear tinging the words with anger. "You're lucky the fall didn't kill you, not to mention the currents!"

Malcolm's smile faltered a bit, but he said, "It's fine. I'm a strong swimmer"

"What, do you want a merit badge? What the hell, man. You can't just throw yourself off a bridge." JT grumbled but made his way over to collect the evidence. "You good?"

"I'm great! Let's catch our killer."


	18. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Malcolm relationship, Gil and Jessica relationship

Gil watches from the head table as Malcolm sweeps Dani across the floor, her designer gown billowing out around her every time he spins them in a flourished twirl.

It's their first dance as husband and wife and Gil can't help but think how perfectly they move together, as flawlessly in sync now as they are in every other aspect of their lives. 

When Jessica reaches over and covers his hand with hers, he's met with a teary smile that he's quite sure matches his own. It's funny, he thinks, how life, just sometimes, gives you everything you ever wanted.


	19. Punish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and JT relationship

"You know what, bro? No. I'm not gonna let you sabotage this -" JT waves his hand between the two of them, "just because you think you deserve to be punished for what your pops did when you were a kid. I love you too much to let you keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, Bright."

Malcolm stares at him, dumbfounded. This was _not_ the way he expected the conversation to go. JT should be happy; he deserves to find someone better. Someone normal.

No one has ever wanted to fight for Malcolm before.

Apparently JT intends to.

It's...unexpected.


	20. Proper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Gil relationship,  
> Child abduction  
> abo

"We need to go through the proper channels, Bright." Gil wants to vomit as he says it, but he knows it's their only shot.

Malcolm slams his fist down and screams, "He has our daughter, Gil, I don't fucking care about the proper channels!"

Malcolm's close to the breaking point and Gil's not far behind, but he understands the politics behind these 'games'.

"He's the most powerful Alpha in the city, Bright. We'll get her back, but we have to do this right."

"I will kill the entire fucking council if I have to, Gil. I'm getting our daughter back."


	21. Systematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Malcolm relationship

"We need to approach this methodically. A systematic search of the areas he was last seen. The smallest piece of evidence may be pivotal to solving the case," Malcolm stands in front of Gil, gesticulating wildly the way he always does when completely absorbed in a puzzle.

"Bright," Gil tries to interrupt.

"It's only been three hours, but our chances of finding him diminish every hour." Bright's starting to panic.

"It's just a teddy bear, love." Gil places a light kiss to his forehead.

"But it's her _favourite_ teddy bear." Malcolm deflates, feeling wretched for having lost their daughter's toy.


	22. Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied major character death

He can't catch his breath. There's not enough air to start with and he's been cycling through it long enough that it's humid and heavy.

He tries to shift his weight, take the pressure off his aching shoulder, but there's not enough room to move. All he manages is to scratch his skin against the canvas dropcloth wrapped snug around his battered body.

Shovelfuls of dirt drop down on him, relentless muted thuds. His first thought is that the meager air trapped inside the cloth will buy Gil more time to find him. 

His last thought is a silent goodbye.


	23. Cultural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and JT relationship

Malcolm's...surprised. And delighted. When JT asked him on a date, he'd expected a pub, maybe a show. He hadn't expected JT to bring him to Snug Harbor Cultural Center & Botanical Garden.

They walk through the bamboo forest path, close enough that their hands brush every few steps, until Malcolm works up the courage to take JT's hand in his, eyes firmly forward, nervous about the reaction he might receive. A quick squeeze to his hand lets him know JT is just fine with it.

The gentle kiss JT drops on his lips says it's maybe more than just fine.


	24. Realism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Dani relationship

"There's an element of… gritty realism to it," Malcolm murmurs. 

Dani recognizes the phrase from the tourist's pamphlet available at the entrance and looks at Malcolm, her keen detective's eye taking in how his body is subconsciously angled towards the exit, how his eyes keep darting around, settling on nothing.

"Bright? Do you not want to be here?"

"What?" He focuses suddenly on Dani. "Who doesn't love the Guggenheim?"

"You, apparently." Her eyebrow shoots up.

Malcolm considers lying but decides against it. "I'm happy anytime I get to spend a day with you. But… no. Art's not really my thing."


	25. Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M explicit sexual content - Malcolm/Gil

"As though they, aaah, perfectly knew the old lost road th-through the wood. Fuck!" Malcolm's hips buck off the bed but Gil keeps the vibrator tucked firmly inside of him, brushing up against his sweet spot. "Please, Gil!"

Gil chuckles as Malcolm quotes poetry to stave off orgasm. "Whitman?" he asks conversationally.

"Nnngh… Kipling," Bright has tears streaming down his face but he's determined to be a good boy and wait for permission. "Please!"

"Ask nicely."

"Please D-Daddy, can I come?" He's writhing on the bed, desperate.

"So good for me, baby. You can come now."

He does. For Daddy.


	26. Constitutional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck do you write for 'constitutional'?

The ball is well underway when Gil glimpses Malcolm across the hall, alone and avoiding other guests. He makes a quick circuit about the room before he stops next to Malcolm.

"Mr. Bright, I didn't expect to see you tonight." Gil says cordially. "I am quite pleased you chose to join us."

Malcolm smiles shyly and the older man continues to speak, shifting incrementally closer as he does.

"I was about to take my evening constitutional. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Arroyo," Malcolm smiles as they make their way to the door, arm in arm.


	27. Biology

Malcolm is mortified, a hot blush sweeping over his cheeks and down his neck. He knows Gil is trying to help, but he wishes the man would just stop talking and leave him alone with his embarrassment.

"It's perfectly natural, kid. You can't fight biology. I was 17 once too, and I remember how the smallest thing could set me off."

Malcolm wants to say _oh, so when your surrogate father hugged you when you were my age, you got a raging boner, too?_

Instead he buries his face in his hands and tries to will himself out of existence.


	28. Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and JT relationship

They make their way down the stairs, through throngs of passengers, down to the platform. There's a nagging thought in JT's mind as he watches Malcolm's eyes dart around, taking in everything. It's louder when he sees Bright actually _reading_ the signs they pass. Once they're on the train, Malcolm looking more wide-eyed than usual, JT's damn sure he's right.

"Dude. Is this your first time on the subway?"

Malcolm blushes and stammers, clearly embarrassed.

JT grins and reaches for Malcolm's hand, giving it a loving squeeze and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"God, I love you." JT whispers.


	29. Meet

Gil gently ushers the boy's timid form into the kitchen, a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"Malcolm, this is my wife, Jackie," Gil smiles down at Malcolm, sees how hard he's trying to be brave.

"It's very nice to meet you," Malcolm murmurs, holding out a trembling hand. 

It's almost as if Gil can see Jackie's warmth wrap around Malcolm like a blanket as she kneels down and enfolds him in her arms. She whispers in his ear, so quietly that Gil can barely hear, "Thank you for saving my husband."

It's the first time he's seen the kid smile.


	30. Fresh

Gil hears the insistent tap of Jessica's heels long before she makes it into the waiting room, sighing as he wearily rises to his feet.

"What, pray tell, happened to my son this time, Gil," She arches an eyebrow and he can't help but wince under her glare. 

He raises his hands in surrender. "Jess, he's fine. It was a minor car accident, they're just doing a CT to be safe."

"Well isn't that a refreshing change from the usual hospital visits after one of your deranged serial killers has gotten their hands on him," she says, saccharine and cloying.


	31. Fog

He strapped himself in. He _knows_ he strapped himself in. So as he blinks awake and finds himself outside instead of in bed, his first foggy thought is 'how', followed closely by 'where'.

It takes a beat, but he finally recognizes the greenspace as the park near his childhood home.

His muscles ache and his chest is heaving and he gets the impression he must've run the whole way there. A quick pat down reveals no wallet or phone. Of course. He sighs and prepares himself for the inevitable lecture; Jessica will not be pleased with a 3am wakeup call.


	32. Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for branding  
> Malcolm and Gil relationship

Malcolm's strapped down tightly, minimizing the risk of damage if he can't stay still. Gil runs his fingers through his hair, telling him how proud he is, how much it pleases him that Malcolm's decided to do this.

The man beside the table asks Gil if they're ready, ignoring Malcolm completely. He's the best in the business. Gil would allow for nothing less. A terse nod and the man brings the glowing metal to the sensitive skin above Malcolm's pubic bone.

A sizzle, a scream, a permanent reminder to whom Malcolm belongs. A stylized 'GA' branded on his skin forever.


	33. Stab

"How could you do this?" Malcolm whispers, tears prickling the back of his eyes.

Gil looks heartbroken but stands his ground. "You need help, Malcolm."

"I told you everything in confidence," he cries, sadness bleeding through. "I thought I could trust you, Gil, and you stabbed me in the back."

Malcolm can't stand to look at him anymore and lets the orderlies lead him away, into the locked room that will be home for the next 2 weeks.

"Bright, I'm sorry," Gil breathes out, tears falling as he watches Malcolm's slumped form walk away from him for the last time.


	34. Reactor

The precinct Halloween party is a time honored tradition and Gil insists Malcolm make an appearance, hoping he might bond with some of the other detectives besides JT and Dani. Most of the costumes are inexpensive pre-packaged deals, although a few officers step up their game with more elaborate ensembles. 

But when Bright walks through the doors in a full head-to-toe Iron Man costume, complete with glowing arc reactor, all eyes turn to him and conversation stops.

Gil is worried for a beat, but then a slow clap breaks out through the station, and he smiles and joins the applause.


	35. Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Gil relationship

"And what exactly _are_ your intentions with my son, Gil?" Jessica inquires, her expression giving absolutely nothing away.

"Honestly, Jess?" Gil says, deciding honesty is the best policy. "I want to marry him and move out of the city, away from Martin's influence over him. I want to start a family and spend the rest of my life loving him."

Gil holds his breath while he waits, hoping the threat of taking Malcolm away isn't a dealbreaker. But Jessica smiles - beams, really - and says "In that case, welcome to the family," leaning in to give his hand a loving squeeze.


	36. Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and JT relationship

"Dude. Calm your pint-sized ass down," JT says, caught firmly between amused and enraged as he physically holds his lover back. Some jerkoff had just spewed a load racist hatred about dirtying bloodlines when he noticed Malcolm and JT holding hands in the street.

"No! I will not calm down. He can't just say that shit to you and think it's okay," Malcolm's actually straining against JT's hold, fully intending to go after the man.

"Babe, it's fine. I've heard worse," JT murmurs, trying to calm him down.

Malcolm slumps in JT's arms as his heart breaks a little more.


	37. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Gil relationship

Malcolm's gaze darts back and forth, but Gil knows he's not actually seeing the room in front of him. He's slotting all the facts, all his observations, into place. Trying to make sense of something he doesn't understand.

Gil gently cups Malcolm's face, leaning in to brush his lips over the profiler's to get his attention.

"This isn't some mystery you need to solve, kid," Gil whispers when Malcolm swims back to the surface from the depths of his mind. "I love you."

"But…why?" 

Gil decides right then he'll spend the rest of his life making Malcolm understand why.


	38. Expand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg  
> Former Malcolm and Gil relationship

Day after day, Bright comes into the precinct, his expanding belly proof of the life he's growing inside of him. Crime scenes are out, but he still consults in the office.

He looks...radiant. Beyond that, pregnancy has calmed him and left him with a tranquility that's both unexpected and incredibly attractive. 

Gil longs to reach out and touch him, to place a hand on the belly that's housing his child, but he can't. He lost that right months ago. Bright's made it clear that Gil will always be welcome in their child's life, but not in his. Not anymore.


	39. Radiation

"...started on a combination of chemotherapy and radiation for the best chances of shrinking the tumor enough to operate." The doctor concludes, professionally sympathetic look pasted on his face.

Gil only realizes he's missed most of the conversation when Jackie squeezes his hand, pulling him from his spiraling thoughts.

"Don't worry, love, I'm going to be fine," she says with a small but genuine smile, just for him. Always positive, his girl.

Gil swallows against the lump in his throat and lifts her hand to his lips, kissing just beside her wedding band and whispering, "Of course you will, sweetheart."


	40. Escape

"Toss the gun and come out with your hands up," JT hollers, his own weapon raised towards the doorway. 

No response. 

He tries again, "There's no chance of escape, man. There's only one way in or out of that room. You can make this easier on yourself by coming out now."

Still nothing.

He inches his way into the room, clearing the corners but failing to look up.

The shot takes him in the shoulder, blue paint splashing across his sweatshirt as Bright jumps down from the rafters, all breathless laughter and a blinding smile.

"No one ever looks up."


	41. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JT and Malcolm relationship

Malcolm takes a small bite of the red velvet cake, the sugar content appealing strongly to his sweet tooth, even if all of the samples are starting to taste the same at this point.

"I like the chocolate raspberry truffle cake better," JT says around a mouthful.

Frankly, Malcolm couldn't care less. He'd be more than happy to head to city hall with JT and skip the wedding altogether, but JT deserves the greatest wedding day ever. 

And so Malcolm leans over and licks the frosting from the corner of his mouth. "Chocolate raspberry truffle cake sounds perfect," Malcolm smiles.


	42. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains rape

The taller man holds Malcolm's shoulders against the table, the duct tape over his mouth muffling his calls for help. His accomplice has already yanked Malcolm's pants down and takes a second to spit on Malcolm's hole before he pushes in, tearing Malcolm open with the force of the thrust.

"Fuck, he's tight," his rapist groans, "think I might be his first." He looks to his friend and smiles, "You're in for a treat."

Malcolm screams through the tape as the pain rips through him, but he knows it's nowhere near over. He's seen what they do to their victims.


	43. Length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content - Gil/Jackie

Jackie pulls a length of jute rope from the dresser, holding it up to Gil with an arched eyebrow.

Already naked on the bed, he raises his hands above his head in response, waiting patiently as she makes her way over and ties his wrists with a series of intricate knots to their headboard.

She hikes her skirt up and crawls on the bed, throwing a leg over his hip and lowering herself on his stiff cock in one quick movement, both moaning at the sharp jolt of pleasure.

She rides him at her own pace, until they finish, together


	44. Bolt

Gil approaches cautiously, holding his hands in front of him to signal he means no harm, but Malcolm still throws himself back against the wall, terror etched in every line on his face. 

"Bright," Gil says quietly, taking slow steps towards the trembling form in the corner. "It's Gil. You're safe now."

Malcolm doesn't seem to hear him, eyes darting back and forth, seeking an exit and ready to bolt if given the chance.

When he gets close enough, Gil reaches out and gently cups the kid's neck.

Gil will never be able to unhear the terrified scream that follows.


	45. Unfair

It's unfair, but he doesn't complain. He never complains. He knows he has to be better, has to be saintlike, to counteract the depravity of his father's legacy. He's held to a different set of standards, out of fear and misinformation. They have a tendency to assume that every bad mood, every flare of anger, indicates that he's about to head down the trail that his father had blazed.

And so he tries harder and forges his own path. Ignores the stares and the whispers and the outright hostility in order to prove that he is not his father's son.


	46. Railcar

As the train speeds out of the yard, JT and Malcolm run full sprint to catch up, knowing it's their only chance to catch the killer before he sets off the next explosion. JT is too far back, but Malcolm is fast - and reckless - taking a chance and launching himself at the final railcar. He barely catches on, feet dragging on the rails until he can haul himself up.

"Shut down the grid!" Malcolm yells as JT falls out of sight, hoping there's enough time. 

Unarmed and about to face a murderer, he makes his way from car to car.


	47. Huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the last chapter

"Forensics is back on the remnants from the explosion." JT says, eyes skimming the report, "Signature is a match to the explosion at Purity Financial Trust Corp. headquarters last year."

Malcolm's head shoots up, the missing pieces of his profile finally falling into place. "JT, this is huge. Our killer isn't just randomly targeting financial institutions." Malcolm jumps to his feet and grabs his jacket, rushing to the door.

"Dude, where are you going?" JT calls out as he reluctantly follows Malcolm out the door.

" _We_ are going to the train yard. I know who our killer is." Malcolm grins.


	48. Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm & JT

JT's eyebrows shoot up, shock written clearly across his features. "Let me get this straight. You want me to meet your pops?"

Malcolm chews his lip, arm swinging out as he explains. "If I had my way, you would never have to meet my father, JT. But he's suddenly decided that the only way he'll provide insight into this case is if I introduce him to my fiance."

"Okay," JT catches Malcolm's hand as it swipes through the air and then leans in to kiss him. "Calm down. It's fine. Dads love me!"

Malcolm sighs and prepares for the worst.


	49. Mess

"Boss, I know he's like a son," JT says, trying to soften the blow, "but you need to do something. Dude's a hot mess."

JT isn't the only one who's noticed the blackening smudges under Malcolm's eyes, the way he keeps wavering between a manic energy that's almost painful to watch and a vacant despondency that leaves him nearly catatonic. Gil tried to give him some breathing room, some time and space to fight this week's demons, but he knows JT's right. Bright is plummeting into an abyss and he needs to step in. Now.

"Send him in," Gil sighs.


	50. Sickness

"Now, some might classify it as a disorder, a sickness that needs treating," Martin muses as he snaps on his latex gloves, sure to overlap the edge of the gown, "but I don't believe it's quite so simple as all that."

He smiles as he moves closer. The man shouts against his gag while Martin's family sleeps soundly above them.

"Sickness implies that there's something to cure. I like to think I'm an evolutionary step up the ladder, discarding such vistigial emotions as guilt and remorse." 

He pauses to ask, "What do you think?" before he makes his first incision.


	51. Spider

"Damn it, Bright," Gil huffs, resigned to the fact that life will never be normal with Malcolm Bright in it. And, as much as he hates to admit it, he likes it better this way. "I already told you-"

"You already told me," Malcolm interrupts, "That I can't buy you a new Pontiac Lemans. This," he says, gesturing like Vanna White to the car currently parked in front of Gil's house, "is a fully loaded 2020 FIAT Spider. I saw you admiring one at a crime scene a few weeks back, so I figured it might make a decent replacement."


	52. Wisecrack

JT pops the trunk of the LeMans to find Gil and Malcolm jammed against one another, annoyed but otherwise unharmed. Before he can even speak, Gil breaks in with a terse, "One week of desk duty for every wisecrack," trying to forestall the inevitable ribbing they all know is coming.

JT holds his hands up in surrender, curiously eyeing the trunk as the men unfold themselves from the tight space.

"What?" Gil huffs, eyebrow arching. 

"Just wondering how you both fit in there with all of Bright's baggage," JT smirks. The looks on their faces are definitely worth the paperwork.


	53. Pump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible, maybe implied, character death?

His lungs burn, what little breath he can manage comes in painful gasps as his body screams for oxygen.

Four more blocks.

Muscles aching, he pumps his legs as fast as he can. He knows he's running out of time.

Three blocks.

Welling tears distort his vision, abandoned buildings blurring into a smudged watercolour as he flies by.

Two blocks left.

The bomber taunted him, said he'd better run if he wanted to save the team. 

He runs.

One block away and the force of the explosion knocks him off his feet.

His world stops. There's nothing left to save.


	54. Drown

The bat cracks against Malcolm's head hard enough that he knows he's about to lose consciousness as his body plummets to the river below. He has just enough time to wonder how painful drowning will be if he loses consciousness first, before his world goes black.

He comes to sputtering and vomiting water, world spinning and head pounding, a dripping JT kneeling above him, looking more relieved than Malcolm would have guessed possible. 

A sharp pain in his ribs lets Malcolm know that JT performed CPR, and Malcolm connects the dots.

"Thank you," he rasps before darkness claims him again


	55. Seasonal

"Thanks for coming, Bright." Gil grips his shoulder and leads him to their latest victim, preparing him for the gory scene. "It's the third body this week that looks to be a suicide by jumping. Brass thinks it seems a little suspicious."

"Actually, seasonal changes and environmental conditions can play a factor in the sudden increase in suicides," Malcolm explains as he looks over the scene. "Research shows that this time of year—" 

Bright abruptly cuts himself off, crouching to examine the body closer and then looking up at the building. 

"Though in this case, we're definitely looking at murder."


	56. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death (Martin)

"This isn't justice, it's vengeance," Malcolm says calmly, burying the terror he's feeling. "I understand you're angry, but Doctor Whitly was sentenced for his crimes 20 years ago."

Harrison looks at Malcolm from where he's holding a makeshift knife to Martin's carotid artery, anger and anguish in his eyes.

"That trial was a sham! Instead of an execution order, he gets this cushy cell? No. He needs to pay for what he did."

"Harrison, if you do this, you're no better than him. You're not a killer."

A sharp jab and Harrison drops Martin to the floor. "I am now."


	57. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explict sexual content - M/M/M - Malcolm/JT/Gil

Malcolm's breath catches in his throat as JT's hand brushes over his aching cock while the detective works the zipper on his pants.

"You good, man?" JT checks in, hands freezing in place, "Remember, you're in control here."

Standing behind Malcolm, Gil's arms remain wrapped snug around his chest as he sucks a mark onto Malcolm's neck, humming his agreement with JT's statement.

"God, yes," Malcolm pants, grinding against Gil, "please don't stop. I want this. I want you both." 

JT leans in, brushing their lips together. "We want you, too. At the same time, if you're up for it."


	58. Meal, Stomach, Permanent, Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happened and I missed a few days. Decided to combine four days of words into one drabble when I got back

The meal sits heavy in his stomach already, only a few bites in, and he tamps down the nausea that threatens to send it all back up.

"Malcolm," Nicolas says, patting a napkin against his lips. "I'm so glad you decided to come. If I'm going to be a more permanent fixture in your life soon, we should really get to know one another better."

It's a Herculean effort, but Malcolm swallows his piece of prime rib and smiles. He'll have to play his part perfectly to bring Endicott down. "Of course. We're going to be family soon, after all."


	59. Refuse

"I'm sorry, kid" Gil says firmly, "this is non-negotiable."

Malcolm's jaw drops in shock before he argues, "Doctor Whitley has proven to be a valuable resource. His expertise _will_ help identify this killer."

"Bright, look at yourself. You're falling apart and I refuse to let him break you." Gil recognizes the gleam of defiance in Malcolm's eye and turns to his last resort. "If I hear you've gone to see him, I'll stop calling you in on cases."

It would be devastating for both of them, but Gil will do _anything_ to keep Malcolm safe. Even if it's from himself.


	60. Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death? - Jackie

He draws the curtains, keeping the house as dark as possible, like the sun is a personal assault on his grief. Jackie always let the sun in, filling the house with a warmth he's certain he'll never feel again. He realizes now that it was _her_ that lit up the space all along.

It's only been three days — three days that feel like an eternity — and he doesn't know how he's supposed to face the rest of his life without her.

He considers ignoring the phone when it rings, but answers; she was like a mother to him.

"Hey, kid."


	61. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being part one of a two part drabble (see next chapter for part two)

Malcolm struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair, but it was no use. He was out of time. He knew their most recent spate of overdoses were no accident, but he never expected to become the next casualty.

The killer approached calmly, syringe in hand, moving straight for Malcolm's bared arm. The needle stung, but the shot of heroin felt fucking amazing.

He heard the crash as the door was kicked in, shouts of "NYPD!", but none of it mattered to Malcolm. He _finally_ felt good.

He wanted to open his eyes, to tell Gil it was okay…


	62. Raid

The TAC team prepared to raid the premises, breaching all entrances with a coordinated response. Gil followed directly behind, praying they weren't too late.

Malcolm's eyes fluttered shut as he rushed in, breath sounds fading. Gil shouted for an ambulance while pulling out the prefilled syringe of naloxone from beneath his vest. He tossed the cap and jabbed the needle into Bright's upper arm, depressing the pump and praying for a miracle.

A gasping breath is the answer to his prayers. 

Gil scooped him into his arms, rushing him to the waiting ambulance, and thanking God for sparing the kid.


	63. Machinery

The machinery clicks and whirs around him, disorienting him as he navigates his way through the maze of hydraulic presses and conveyor belts running at dizzying speeds. 

It's basically a minefield in Malcolm's current state. He needs to move fast enough to escape before the killer regains consciousness, but slow enough to avoid getting crushed in the industrial equipment.

His eyes feel like they're blistering but he doesn't allow himself to consider that the blindness might be permanent, just feels his way along and prays he makes it outside. Prays Gil got his message and will find him in time.


	64. Extraterrestrial & Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two day's words in one drabble

"What the actual fuck?" JT says, scowling at the singed, person-sized hole in the ceiling of their crime scene.

"According to our witness," Bright says, eyes wide with excitement "and I quote, 'some sort of extraterrestrial life form' descended from the ceiling and proceeded to smother her husband."

If it weren't for the dead body, JT would assume it was all an elaborate joke at his expense.

"To be fair," Malcolm adds, "she said it may, perhaps, have been an angel, rather than an alien."

Not for the first time, JT questions why he ever decided to become a detective.


	65. Bottom

Malcolm was right. 

The vacant farm he'd discovered was definitely where the human traffickers had been operating. 

He was also right that they'd known the police were onto them and had already eliminated the loose ends and cleared out.

He had assumed, therefore, that the property was empty. In that, he was wrong. 

As he leaned over the abandoned well, shining his light down to clear the space, a hard nudge from behind took him completely by surprise.

Thankfully, his head hit the side hard enough to render him unconscious. He didn't even feel it when he hit the bottom.


	66. Blackmail

"You can't be serious, Mother," Malcolm says, eyebrows shooting up in shock. "That's blackmail."

"Yes, dear, I'm well aware." Jessica coos, leaning in to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "But if you want to keep your precious detective friends from seeing your ballet recital videos, then you're going to do as I say." 

Using his finely-tuned skills of observation to read her intentions, he's disheartened to find she means it. 

Jessica beams as Malcolm's face crumples in defeat. 

"It's one date," she says, straightening his tie, "and she's a lovely girl. Just…don't talk about work."


	67. Tragedy

"Hey, Bright?" Dani asks out of the blue, dropping the folder she's perusing on the conference room table, "What ever happened to your pet snakes?"

The question takes him by surprise; their current case has nothing to do with snakes and, frankly, he'd assumed the team had forgotten about his childhood pets. 

"Oh. Uh, the boarding school I was sent to didn't allow pets, so I had to adopt them out," Malcolm shrugs, the sting of losing his favourite pets having long since abated.

"What a tragedy," JT mutters sarcastically, not even glancing up from the photos he's combing through.


	68. Class

"I hear it's between you and Vanessa Winthrop to host the Gala next month," Malcolm says as Ainsley links her arm through his, sun shining brightly for their walk by the river.

"Oh, please," Ainsley rolls her eyes, bumping her shoulder against Malcolm. "Vanessa is all cash and no class. I'm a shoo-in."

"Right," Malcolm chuckles, "I'm just surprised you want to do it at all."

"Are you kidding? It would boost my viewership tenfold! Not to mention all the exclusive invites I'd get from other attendees for future events."

"Ah, yes. I knew there must've been a good reason."


	69. Ilness

JT's eyes skim over Malcolm, head to toe and back up, before huffing a surprised breath.

Malcolm arches an eyebrow in return, confused by the inspection. "What?" he asks, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

"Nothing, bro," JT says, but then quickly adds, "you look good. Healthy. Ish."

"Well, that _was_ kind of the point of going on vacation," he responds.

"Yeah, I know. I just expected you to come back with some weird tropical illness," JT shrugs and turns back to the crime scene, calling over his shoulder, "You have a knack for finding trouble everywhere you go."


	70. Representative

"Thank you for doing this," Malcolm whispers as the judge enters.

"Your mother's going to hate me," she murmurs before standing, raising her voice to speak to the judge. "Eve Blanchard, representative for the defendant, Malcolm Bright."

Malcolm's eyes glaze over as they go through the preliminaries, and she wonders if she's doing right by him, but he was adamant it's what he needs. Begged her, even.

"In the charge of kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon and first degree murder, how do you plead?"

"My client," Eve swallows around the lump in her throat, "Pleads guilty to all charges."


	71. Compete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship (well, maybe the start of one) - Malcolm, Dani & JT

"Wait," Malcolm brings a hand to his head, not sure he's following. "You — both of you — want _me_?"

Dani and JT both offer an easy nod, as if that was a given.

"And the little gifts and invitations out the last few weeks were, what? You guys trying to compete?" Malcolm's brow furrows, a deep line setting between them. "For _me_?"

Dani looks abashed but JT just shrugs.

"We're both interested," Dani explains, "we were just trying to… I don't know… woo you?"

"In hopes that I would choose one of you?" Malcolm's dumbfounded.

"Or both of us," JT offers.


	72. Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Gil/Malcolm

Gil leans back, trying to blend in and look like he's there for a good time, when really, he couldn't be more uncomfortable. He disliked Bright's plan from the start, but it offered their best chance of catching the killer.

He discreetly scans the crowd as one stripper after another works the stage, but when Malcolm is announced as the evening's unparalleled entertainment, he can't look away. Gil's eyes are glued to his tight, sculpted body as the kid works the pole like a pro.

It's only their third night undercover, but Gil's already sure he can't handle a fourth.


	73. Fragment

He told Malcolm to wait in the car.

It should've been safer.

But when the suspect set off a bomb at the front of the building as the team was sweeping the rear, Malcolm was closer to the center of the blast radius than anyone else.

Gil ran to him through the wreckage of the building, skidding to a stop next to the car and finding Malcolm upright but unconscious, fragments of the windshield piercing him through his chest and pinning him to the seat.

Gil dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse, breath caught in his throat.


	74. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg. Malcolm and Gil Relationship

Nine weeks in, the morning sickness lands Bright in the hospital. 

He hasn't held anything down in days, and the room tilts on its axis when he tries to rise from his perch in front of the toilet. He barely manages to lower himself to the floor before his world fades to grey, cradling his barely-there bump even as he loses consciousness.

He wakes up with Gil, terrified and barely holding it together, kneeling beside him and calling for an ambulance. 

He doesn't even argue, just grasps Gil's hand. Their baby is far more important than his hatred of hospitals.


	75. Huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg. Malcolm/Gil relationship

He starts to avoid mirrors by the time he's seven months along. He can't stand to look at his body like this — huge and swollen, with stretch marks creeping over the bottom of his belly. He loves this baby more than anything in the world, but hates what pregnancy is doing to his body.

Gil notices, of course. Lays him down and worships his body, hands and lips tracing every inch of his skin with a reverence that takes his breath away. 

It takes some time, but with Gil's constant praise and support, he begins to love his body again.


	76. Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship (sort of) - Malcolm and JT

His relationship with JT was rocky from the start, and admittedly, that was his own fault. But they seemed to turn a corner after their conversation outside of Dr. Brown's house, and JT seemed genuinely concerned for his safety when he came bursting into the house. Malcolm figures now's as good a time as any to ask.

"So," he says as they walk to the car, leaving CSU to deal with the scene behind them. "Do you maybe want to grab a coffee? Or dinner? Drinks?"

"Bro. Are you asking me out?"

"That depends," he smirks. "Are you saying yes?"


	77. Screw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M

"Just because we screwed between classes a few times doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend, Whitly," Jason spits with a vitriol that Malcolm didn't even know he was capable of.

He's hurt and confused. They've been spending much of their free time together, planning their futures, sharing a bottle of scotch liberated from his parents' liquor cabinet, and, yes, having sex. 

"I thought we were—"

"You thought wrong," Jason interrupts. "No one wants the son of a serial killer. You might as well get used to being alone."

He leaves him alone and heartbroken at the edge of the football field.


	78. Powder

It's unusual for him to receive mail at the precinct, but not unheard of, so Malcolm doesn't think twice as he slides the letter opener through the envelope…until a white powder spills out over his hands, coating the desk. 

They evacuate immediately, leaving Malcolm alone inside for fear he may be contagious. By the time the Hazmat team pulls up, Malcolm is sweating and rasping and hardly able to hold himself up.

He hits the ground as they make their way in. Fortunately, they're able to keep him alive long enough to identify the substance and administer the antidote.


	79. Infect

Martin Whitly is a disease. A sickness that spreads and infects Malcolm a little more with every visit.

Knowing this doesn't change the facts.

Malcolm needs him. 

Yes, Martin's intimate and detailed knowledge of how a killer thinks has been useful, but that's not why he keeps coming back.

There's a part of Malcolm — something nameless and vital — that Martin stole twenty years ago. Malcolm isn't sure if it's lost to time or if Dr. Whitly still carries it within him.

And so he returns and allows the cancer to metastasize unchecked, in hopes that he may someday become whole.


	80. Identification

"Uh, my name is Malcolm Bright. I'm with Major Crimes," Malcolm's eyebrows draw together in confusion as he's stopped by a hand pressed firmly to his chest.

"Identification please," the officer repeats.

Malcolm grabs his wallet and fishes for his licence, handing it to the young man blocking his way to the crime scene.

"I'm sorry sir, Lieutenant Arroyo has expressly forbidden your access to the scene. Actually," he says apologetically, clearly uncomfortable being caught in the middle of something he doesn't understand, "he told me to draw my weapon and shoot you if you try to cross the threshold."


	81. Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - JT and Malcolm

He wakes with an ear piercing scream that echoes off the brick walls, muscles taut and shaking as he strains against the restraints holding him back. It takes several minutes before he's aware of the warm hands that are attempting to coax him into laying back down to alleviate the pull on his shoulders.

Only then does he collapse onto JT's chest, gasping for breath as hot tears stream down his face.

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay, man. I got you." JT whispers, rubbing soothing circles over Malcolm's back.

Maybe they're just words, maybe they're something more. Either way, Malcolm believes him.


	82. Tolerant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil

"Gil, are you sure you want to do this?" Malcolm asks quietly for the umpteenth time as they make their way towards the precinct. "Things have progressed, sure, but some of these guys aren't exactly tolerant of people like us."

Gil clasps a hand on his neck, reassuring him with both touch and words. "People who are madly in love and want to share the news with the world, you mean?"

Malcolm bites back a smile and, for the first time, they share a kiss in plain view of any officers who may be passing by.

"Yeah kid, I'm sure."


	83. Unaware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explict - M/M - Malcolm and Gil

Gil's had him like this for hours, suspended from the ceiling, stabilized only on the balls of his feet, perpetually off balance. With the leather blindfold wrapped snug around his eyes, and noise cancelling headphones blocking all sound, he's entirely unaware of his surroundings — in a constant state of expectation as he waits for the next drag of a feather over his aching cock, or slap of the flogger against his thighs. The anticipation is a delicious torture he hopes will continue forever. He knows Gil will make it last, will drag him out to the edges of his pleasure.


	84. Monstrous

As his body begins to descend into sleep, a murky fear settles over him, heavy and suffocating. It isn't just his father that haunts his dreams and keeps him up at night. It's memories of every misstep he's made, played back in ultra high definition on infinite repeat. It's the spectres of every life he couldn't save, returned to plague him night after night.

Every success in his life is countered by a string of monstrous failures that fuel his nightmares and leave him screaming and shaking, growing more exhausted with every night until he can't possibly take it anymore.


	85. Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil

Malcolm walks through the door to the sounds of high-pitched squeals coming from the living room, echoing down the hall to the entrance way. He smiles to himself as he hangs his jacket and toes off his shoes. Following the tidal wave of giggles, he turns the corner to find Gil on all fours, their son sitting on his back as Gil moseys around the room, neighing loudly.

Jacob looks up at Malcolm with a smile splitting his face as he squeaks, "Papa's a horsey!!" before dissolving into a fit of giggles that almost sends him toppling from Gil's back.


	86. Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Gil and Malcolm, mpreg

Gil assures him that he doesn't need to worry, that they have plenty of time, and they've only _really_ been trying for about ten months. But Malcolm's nearing the end of his peak breeding years and his biological clock is ticking so loudly it's deafening.

So when the stick finally comes back with a glorious little plus sign, he breaks down in tears, sobbing in relief. Gil rushes into the bathroom, sees the test, and wraps him up in strong arms.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Gil whispers.

For the first time in nearly a year, Malcolm feels like he can truly breathe.


	87. Swipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit - Malcolm/Gil

Malcolm swipes a finger through the warm mess on his belly and brings it to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the digit as Gil continues to pound into him. He feels Gil's eyes raking over his body, and lets his legs drop open just a little wider as he sucks his own come off his finger. 

He can feel that Gil is close in the way his rhythm begins to falter.

"Fill me up, Daddy," Malcolm smiles dreamily, popping his finger from his mouth. "Make me yours."

"You're already mine, kid," Gil grunts before coming hard inside of him.


	88. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil, mpreg

Dani stops JT with a hand to his chest as they approach the door. 

Gil's perched with one hip on the hospital bed, arm slung around Malcolm's shoulders as he leans into his husband, both men gazing with absolute adoration at their newborn daughter.

"You guys are so cute, I could puke," JT mutters after a moment, the soft smile on his face betraying how he truly feels.

Dani smacks him lightly and leads them into the room. 

"How are the new daddies?" Dani whispers, leaning in towards the sleeping girl.

"Perfect," Malcolm grins, eyes never straying from his daughter.


	89. Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil

The entirety of their courtship is, frankly, a bit of a clusterfuck. 

In the beginning, Gil's responses to Malcolm's written correspondence are 'misplaced' by a disapproving Jessica, provoking a misunderstanding between the two men that almost ends their relationship before it begins.

Even once Jessica reluctantly gets on board, fate seems to work against them. 

Their chaperone falls terribly ill, the formal announcement is met with scorn by Gil's superior (with unfounded allegations of conduct unbecoming), and the ring is lost in transit. 

It's worth it, though, as they stand in front of family and friends to declare their love.


	90. Threaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil, mpreg

Gil's nothing if not level-headed and composed, it's part of what makes him such an effective commander. He's _known_ for keeping a cool head, even in unbearably difficult situations.

Until their latest killer decided to threaten the lives of Gil's husband and unborn daughter.

As soon as Malcolm and sweet pea are out of harms way, Gil loses his shit on the killer, taking him down with a right hook that would make De La Hoya proud. Then he crouches over him, landing blow after blow until Malcolm pulls him off, leaving the killer bloody and unconscious on the asphalt.


	91. Vein

Malcolm's sophomore year is what finally gets the best of him. He has a full course load his second semester, and his psychology class hits a little too close to home. The nightmares become progressively worse until, shortly before exams, he's only managing an hour or two of sleep, every other night.

His prescriptions aren't helping, so when a classmate suggests heroin as an option to combat the insomnia, he's desperate enough to try it.

With his detailed knowledge of anatomy (thank you Doctor Whitly), it's easy to tap the vein.

And it's the best sleep he's had in months.


	92. Month

It's been one month, exactly, since Gil's called Malcolm for a case. 

Or, more specifically, called him at all. 

Malcolm knows he went too far that last case, putting himself in the line of fire, quite literally, as he offered himself to the killer. Afterwards, when Gil said he was done, that Malcolm was no longer welcome to consult with his team, Malcolm assumed the man just needed some time.

Now, one month later, he's finally starting to realize that, perhaps, Gil really means it.

And he doesn't know what to do without the work — without Gil — in his life.


	93. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Dani

"You're being childish," Dani points out, but the bite of the remark is soothed by the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Am not," Malcolm pouts, then immediately realizes exactly how much like a petulant child he just sounded. He uncrosses his arms with a sigh and adds, "Dani, you don't understand how…" 

"Jessica?" Dani supplies when Malcolm fumbles to find the right word.

"Yes! You don't understand how 'Jessica' she's going to be once she knows we're engaged."

"Babe, she's just gonna be excited," Dani leans in and kisses him softly. "Let her be happy for you."


	94. Modernize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Gil, ABO

Unfortunately for Malcolm, attempts to modernize the popular sentiment that Omegas were good for breeding — and breeding alone — were fought with a vehemence startling in its ferocity. Growing up, he'd hoped things would change by the time he reached fertility. It didn't.

Which meant that, as much as he railed against it, he _would_ be bonded to an Alpha when he turned of age in just 14 days. And he was expected to service that Alpha for the rest of his breeding years.

But then Gil stepped in to claim him, and suddenly his future didn't seem quite so bleak.


	95. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship - Malcolm and Vijay

The spring formal is only two weeks away, and Malcolm's worried. Vijay hasn't asked him yet, and Malcolm understands why; the relationship is still so new, and it would basically be announcing to the entire school that they're together.

They may be the 'bad dad kids', but Vijay's social status is miles above Malcolm's. Going together, as boyfriends, could pull Vijay down to Malcolm's level of social pariah. Why would Vijay risk it? 

But then warm arms wrap around him from behind, lips pressing against his neck, and Vijay asks, "Hey, baby boy, we gonna do this dance, or what?"


	96. Mutual

JT sits back, arms crossed and eyebrow arched, as Malcolm stumbles over his words in an effort to explain.

"It's not that I don't—" Malcolm begins pacing behind the conference table. "It's just that. Well. Friendship is typically based on a mutual affection between two people. I don't exactly have a lot of experience in that area." He avoids eye contact as he shrugs and adds quietly, "I'm not exactly easy to like."

"Dude," JT huffs an exasperated breath, "you're an idiot."

Malcolm halts mid-stride, staring at JT in shock.

"I like you just fine, bro. And we're definitely friends."


	97. Frown

"Turn that frown upside down, my boy!" Martin beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It's the first of their biweekly dinners, a condition Martin negotiated in exchange for his help on a particularly gruesome case. "It'll be like the good old days."

The problem is, Martin isn't wrong. Some of Malcolm's favourite memories involve going out, just the two of them, to some random diner for pancakes or ice cream. Malcolm felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

Sitting here now, with handcuffs and a red line between them, Malcolm can't help but long for those days.


	98. Bloody

The doorbell ringing at 3:36 am is bound to mean trouble. JT tells Tally to wait in the bedroom and grabs his sidearm, the bell ringing twice more in quick succession. He checks the peephole, sees a mop of disheveled hair and nothing else.

"Don't shoot, detective," floats muffled through the door. JT sighs as he flips the locks and swings the door open.

Bright sways on his feet, bloody and bruised and far too close to unconscious.

"The fuck, man?" JT catches Malcolm as he collapses, hauling him up and carrying him inside. "This has to stop, Bright."


	99. Killer

JT's wolf whistle follows Gil into the conference room, Gil flipping him the bird as he walks. His suit is expensive, even by Bright's standards, and Gil's aware he cuts a dashing figure as he heads to Dani to get wired up.

He opens his shirt and lets her tape the microphone to his chest, taking the time to fit an earpiece in his ear canal. Once he's buttoned back up and Dani helps to straighten his tie, they're good to go.

"Alright, lady-killer," Dani smirks and smooths down the lapels on his jacket. "You ready to go back undercover?"


	100. Steam

It's only been a few minutes, ten at most, but Malcolm is running out of steam. _Knowing_ how to do CPR didn't prepare him for how fucking exhausting it is to actually _do_ it. His muscles are already cramping and he's so winded that providing rescue breaths is becoming increasingly difficult.

It doesn't matter though. He'll keep going until the ambulance arrives or his body gives out. There's no other option available. And if he has to give Gil the last breath of air from his own lungs in order to keep him alive, then that's exactly what he'll do.


End file.
